songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 2
|interval = | entries = 31 | debut = | return = | withdraw = B&H | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 2 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Francesca Michielin L'amore esiste |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as HVSC 2 will be the 2th edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. It will be held in Kosovo, Kosovo after Lindita won the first edition. It was the first time that Kosovo hosted the contest. Winner after a big and exciting show was Francesca Michielin from Vatican City with his the song "L'amore esiste", She reached 157 Points. At the 2nd Place was Switzerland represent by KADEBOSTANY with their song "Castle In The Snow" , they reached 143 Points and on 3rd Place was Armenia represent by Sirusho with her song "PreGomeshe", she reached 129 Points. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the second Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 11th July 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 11th July 2016 it as announced that Pristina would be the Host city of the Second HeartVision Song Contest. Host venue Location Pristina, also spelled Prishtina and Priština (Albanian: Prishtinë or Prishtina; Serbian: Приштина or Priština; Turkish: Priştine), is the capital and largest city of Kosovo. It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. Preliminary results of the 2011 census put the population of Pristina at 198,000. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities including Bosniaks, Roma and others. It is the administrative, educational, and cultural center of Kosovo. The city is home to the Universiteti i Prishtinës and is served by the Pristina International Airport. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Pristina on 13 July 2016, hosted by Alketa Vejsiu and Arbana Osmani. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 13 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Returning artists Arilena returns to the competition for the Albania, after his previously participation in the first edition for Albania. 'Semi-Final 1' *The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. *Semi Final 1 Scoreboard 'Semi-Final 2' *The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. *Semi Final 2 Scoreboard 'Final ' *Grand Final Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Category:HeartVision Song Contest